Aladdin meets all!
by petlover14
Summary: How did Aladdin meet his friend Abu? How did he get to the place he is in, in the movie? How did he become a Street rat! Read on to find out!
1. Aladdin finds hope

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and nothing else!**

Hey guys nobody was reading or reviewing my other story about iCarly so I decided to write a new one! Hope you enjoy!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!

Petlover14

xxxxxxxx ALADDIN xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was walking through the desert, hot and panting with no hope.

"Will this be the end of me?" I asked myself. I never did answer myself. I walked a long way from Egypt here, to the Arabian Desert. I had no hope left, no water or food left, and no life left. I was all alone no animals to help or to give me comfort or company. Off of the horizon I could see what appeared to be a market with the hustle and bustle of people asking what this and that was. I asked myself if it was just my mind playing a trick on me or was it real? I could almost hear the animals grunting and making their sounds! I could've sworn I heard someone saying,

"Aladdin, come join us! Have something to eat and drink; come buy an animal for your trip!" I didn't believe it at first but I heard this same voice who said the same thing three times, and each time I didn't believe it. I ran towards the market to see for myself who was right, my common sense or my dream. What seemed to be hours was only a matter of minutes before I got to the market. I heard the hustle and bustle get louder as I grew nearer and nearer. "Is this real?" I asked myself out loud and heard a response from the same voice as earlier.

"Come, your almost here! Just a few steps closer! I know you, know it's true! COME!" The voice said.

So I went a few more steps and found myself under a tent with many people talking in all sorts of diverse languages. I was bombarded with nothing but people asking me and telling me what to buy. For a second I thought my mind was really playing a prank on me but the smell from the animals was so stench I almost barfed! At that moment I knew it was real! "Wow! Thank you!" I said towards the sky thanking Allah for his provisions!

"Buy dis!"

"You need dis!"

"You must not leave without dis!"

All these voices, coming from the mouths of people who were real not just a fragment of my imagination, said to me. I ignored them all politely and told them "No thank you." and walked on. I saw a man in the opposite corner just staring at me intently. I started to walk towards him then he ran into the side alley where I could see him no more. I tried to keep up with him but h was too fast. I was exhausted and could run no more. I looked about a foot in front of me and saw a small bucket flipped upside down. I wobbled over to it with tiredness and sat with a big "HUMPH"! I looked up and saw the other side of the alley way which was nothing but old dirty bricks covered in spiders' web. I looked to the left and saw how far I ran. I saw the tents that filled the market place. It was filled with the hustle and bustle of people and animals. I saw food of many kinds.

"Hey get off my house!!!!"

"Huh?? Hello? Who's there?" I asked the strange voice.

"Me! You're on my bucket!"

I jumped up off the flipped over bucket. I saw little brown fingers on the edge of the bucket then all of the sudden I saw a little monkey!

"Monkey's don't talk do they?" I thought to myself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter of ALLADIN! Please R&R or I won't write any more!!!!!!!!

Petlover14


	2. Aladdin meets the gang!

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and nothing else!**

Hey ya'll I still need reviews for my Aladdin story so I can show my friends and family my awesome writing abilities but I can't if I don't have any reviews! So please tell me your thoughts! R&R!!

Sincerely

Petlover14

xxxxxxxx Abu xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you wanna bet?" Gees he's talking to himself like he's never seen a talking monkey before!

"But, normal…I mean natural…I mean most animals don't really talk. Well, human language, that is."

"Oh yes, we do! It's because most _humans_ don't understand _us_."

"Ok then! Well, I will leave you in peace little monkey." The boy said slowly backing away from me with a fake smile saying 'leave me alone and this is a dream!' Just to make him feel even _more_ uncomfortable I fallowed him.

"What do you want from me?!" The boy asked me with a terrified look on his face.

"You don't get it do you, Aladdin?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything!"

"Okay, that's a little creepy!" He said under his breath but it was loud enough I could hear it. "So, what don't I understand?"

"You have the power to talk to animals of any sorts!"

"I do?"

"I just said that, didn't I?" I asked. Now I'm a little confused!

"What? You must have the wrong boy. I mean I could never talk to them before; why now?"

"Because, you never took the time. You were oblivious to this talent of yours. You never tried! They didn't know you had this talent, anyway."

"I don't know. How about you stick with me for a little bit and we'll see what happens. If what you say is true then you can be my pet; if you want. If all that you say turns out to be a lie; I'm bringing you back to your home. Deal?" He asked with his hand held out stretched to me.

"Deal." I said shaking is and smiling.

xxXXXXXXXXXX NOBODY XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were off! As they were walking through the hustle and bustle of the market place Aladdin could've sworn he saw a carpet move at one of the tents.

"Abu, we must go over to that rug tent!"

"What for young lad?" Abu said with a proper accent with his body tall and firm. He was being a silly monkey.

"Would you quit fooling around, Abu?!" Aladdin said annoyed!

"Sorry. Why do you want to go over to the rug te-" Abu was talking away from Aladdin and when he turned around to face Aladdin he was already on his way. "Aladdin!!!! Wait for me!!!!!!!" Abu said.

When they got to the carpet/rug tent Aladdin was staring at the rug he swore he saw move. He turned and looked at Abu who was finally there with him.

"You got any money Abu??" Aladdin asked.

"Why would a monkey carry around money??" Abu looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Aladdin checked his pockets for money but there was nothing. "Okay Abu I've done this many times before…When I say run you run! Got that?" Aladdin asked while whispering.

"Ummm, Okay?" Abu said confused.

"Sir! I think some one just stole from you! He ran that way!" Aladdin said and the man who was in charge of the tent ran after a random boy. Meanwhile Aladdin grabbed the carpet he saw move and ran.

"RUN ABU!!!!!" He yelled and they took off!

Okay, Here is your second chapter, folks! Please tell me what you think and I will start on my third chapter! R&R!!!!!

Love ya'll!

petlover14


	3. A ginie!

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and nothing else!**

Hey ya'll I still need reviews for my Aladdin story so I can show my friends and family my awesome writing abilities but I can't if I don't have any reviews! So please tell me your thoughts! R&R!

Sincerely

Petlover14

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Nobody XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ran and ran bumping into people as they were shopping, nocking some to the ground, and weaving in and out of alleyways like a woven basket.

"What are we doing?" Abu asked while he was panting and doging other people.

"We are running!" Aladdin said with a murcurey smile on his face and laughing.

"I know that! But WHY are we running?"

"Cause I told you so and-" He said when Abu interrupted him.

"What is that?" He said surprised and mad.

Aladdin looked back and saw the man come back to his tent and see the rug gone. The man looked all over for Aladdin and spotted them both and started to run after them.

"RUN FASTER!" Aladdin yelled. He took another glance behind him and saw the man was right at their feet. All of the sudden the carpet wriggled out of Aladdin's arm and fell to the ground. Aladdin stopped.

"OH NO!" Aladdin saw the man pull out a knife and he got faster and faster and Aladdin saw that Abu had stopped as well but had a terrified look on his face.

"I gotta go get it!" Aladdin said to Abu. Abu just rolled his eyes, as he thought to himself, "All this for a rug?" and just stood there waiting with a severly worried look on his face. Aladdin finaly got the rug…sort of. The rug swooped under Aladdin's feet as he was bending to reach for it. Now, Abu, now looking confused and terrified, stared at the rug as it soared to retrieve him! Abu started to run away from the rug but only found himself on it.

"I'LL GET YOU SOMEDAY YOU…YOU….STREETRAT!" The man yelled from beneath them all.

"WOAH! That was AWSOME!" Aladdin said with a bigger smile than before! He was laughing a little bit but, not much seeing how he was out of brethe from all the running! "No, that was utterly terrifying!" Abu said dusting off his arms and hat. The carpet did a thumbs up with his little golden tastles.

"So, if the carpet can move and hear me then that means…..it's alive! Hey carpet can you talk?" Carpet shook his head no.

"Oh." Aladdin said with a saddened face.

"Can you play checkers?" Abu asked.

"Why would that matter he probably hates checkers! You can't play that game anyway!"

"And why not?" Abu asked.

"Well, you're a monkey, for Allah's sake!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"Uh, huh?" Abu said and was glumy for the rest of the ride.

Carpet looked at Aladdin with a sad look, but he went on flying.

The skies grew darker form a light blue with sun, to dark blue, purple with a bright full moon. Finaly Carpet flew to the ground next to some palm trees in a little circle. The carpet and Abu started to play checkers! Aladdin just went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Nobody XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When morning came everyone was happy and friendly again. No hard feeling included.

"So boys, what do you say we do today?" Aladdin asked hoping they wouldn't say checkers.

"CHECKERS!" They both exclaimed.

"Of coarse." Aladdin murmerd to himself. "I'm gonna go wander around see if I can find something." He waited for a response but insead he heard.

"Check mate! HAHA!" Comeing from Abu. Carpet just sank in his chair.

"Oh boy…" Aladdin said while he slapped his fourhead.

He walked a little ways into the sandy distance while all he heard was wind. He looked to the right and saw nothing but mounds apon mounds of golden sand like the sun on a hot day like today. He scanned the whole area around him and saw nothing…then he looked again and saw a woman; an exquisite woman, who was clothed like a princess. Aladdin gazed with his jaw upon the ground. He looked back at where Carpet and Abu were still playing checkers paying no attention to him what so ever. He started to walk towards this lady.

"Hi, Are you out here alone?" He asked rubbing the back of his head. He waited a few seconds. His reply was silence but a stare of gorgeous blue eyes like the moon.

"Woah…." Aladdin paused. "Ummm, are you okay? I mean are you lost or something?" He stuttered.

"Not anymore." She fluttered her big brown eye lashes at him.

"Ha meaning someone is here to save you?"

"Yes, he is standing right in front of me." She giggled as she looked away bashfully.

Aladdin turned around and then when he turned back she was …. A genie!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading guys! Sorry to leave ha hangin' but that's all for this chapter. =) R&R R&R!

Petlover14


End file.
